MTYL THE THIRD AGE OF STARDOM
by Stipe
Summary: M.T.Y.L stands for Mario, Toad, Yoshi, and Link, the elite force sent to destroy Bowser, Giovanni, and Ganondorf's armies. They will meet a host of video game characters from many games. rated M for intense violence and sex...
1. Default Chapter

M.T.Y.L------ THE THIRD AGE OF STARDOM  
  
Link frowned at the open wall. He thought for sure he would be met by Mario here for the briefing of capturing Walsh Gawlden, a renegade Goron that used explosive items to avoid the law and commit crime. Then a fiery tornado was seen and its place stood the Mushroom hero, Mario. "You are patient Link." He said quickly while walking toward him, a crime card in his hand. "But our enemy has none." "I am aware master Mario" Link said almost sarcastically and grabbed the card from his hand. "Gorons cannot stand one thing. Speed." Mario stated coolly. Link pushed the thought to the back of his mind, but there happened to be no room. He was thinking about how he would get along with Ash in his M.T.Y.L strike for they had just had a very harsh oral fight. They both fancied Misty Waterflower, but her decision was unknown. Link turned his attention back to Mario who had just mentioned something about striking him in the neck with his bow, and Link nodded dismissively. "With that Link, I wish you good luck." Mario turned and summoned another fiery tornado and he vanished. Link paced toward Town Square, where the Goron criminal was.  
  
Link was heading toward the hideout of the Goron criminal, and many people were staring at them, including Misty who he had met on the way over. They conversed, but then something caught his eye. Walsh's Arch Vault. Link dismissively said goodbye to Misty. Link reached for a bomb and blew open an Arch Vault containing Walsh's secret hideout. The Goron flew out with a Dodongo skin grenade and threw it at Link. Link quickly caught it and tossed it back to which Walsh Gawlden threw a bomb at to meet the grenade in mid air. Link whipped out his bow and fired three quick blasts to which the Goron fell to. An eruption of cheers came from around Link, but he had heard it all before. He walked back to the New Shroom M.T.Y.L office to get some rest.  
  
Toad and Mario sat staring at the blueprints. "You are certain these came from the wreckage of Bowser's final keep?" Asked Mario. "I would bet my life on it." Toad said with an uncertain amount of confidence as he said it. "Then we must prepare." Stammered Mario. "Our Goombia forces alone cannot stop such a plan." Toad's face sank and guessed that he was the one to seek allies with his social skill. "Wake up that lazy pokemon trainer and tell him to amass a pokemon army." Mario said jokingly. Toad ran into the room next door and threw open the window sash and the sun glared in. Some nasty words were heard as the pokemon trainer rose from his bed. "Wha-what?!" Ash stammered as he rose from his bed in pure confusion. "Mario has commanded more pokemon allies for the next show down of Bowser and Ganondorf, and all those other evil dudes." Toad said slowly as not to confuse the dazed trainer. "Alright, alright." Stammered Ash as he slapped on a shirt and pants. "The master will be pleased." Toad said cheerfully as he dashed into the next room. Ash sighed and stared for a good minute at the picture of Misty on his bedside table. He felt somewhat incomplete without her at his side. He set out into the country side in look for more pokemon or pokemon trainers he could hire. He could wrestle a Rhydon to the ground with the skill training he had gotten from the M.T.Y.L squad. Seeing an Electabuz he dashed after it.  
  
Well, you're probably wondering about the fifth member of this strike- force. Yoshi Frutie, the fun and very naive Yoshi from the native Yoshi colony of Chaibis. Well, he was quite a normal Yoshi, except for the fact that he was embedded by more star power than any other member of the M.T.Y.L force, making him a highly hated target by enemies. His fighting skills weren't all the greatest, so he was not to leave the house alone. One day he was so incredibly bored with himself he took it to himself to take a walk. This proved to be a bad idea when he was stopped outside his favorite fruit shop by the lanky baseball player Bill McKoopa, who was his greatest rival and probably would be for the rest of time. Yoshi did his best to ignore McKoopa, but his long whipping tail (no other yoshi had such a tail) tripped him. "Well, well, well, Frutie has left the house." He said smugly. "Not wise Frutie." Yoshi sucked up his pride and came back with "Well I is old enough!" Yoshi blushed at the silly grammar mistake. Snorting, McKoopa gave him another nasty thought. "Think about it Frutie. You could end up biting the dust with all the lackeys. I don't wanna loose my rival." He said it with a somewhat fake reassuring smile. Yoshi frowned. "I am quite aware of what I am dooooooooooooing!" He said it with a very funny slur. McKoopa laughed again. "You're a strange one Frutie. Maybe you should just stay away from these missions." Yoshi's mouth dropped and said "My friends need my star power!" McKoopa snorted. "Look after yourself, Frutie." With that, he leaped the building and disappeared from sight. Yoshi brushed himself off and walked off with a huff and a puff.  
Now, there's something McKoopa is up to that would be interesting for you readers to know. McKoopa had been a reformed Bowser spy since he was so agile. He claimed he gave it up for professional baseball. Why is paying so much attention to Yoshi? Think about it...  
  
As Mario paced through the halls of the darkened cavern he noticed several re-deads close towards him. He kept running as more evil figures closed in on him. Mario was met at the end by a blackened Bowser holding the... Star Rod? Mario woke up in sheer terror hoping this was but a dream of his fear rather than a vision. As he got up to fix some mushroom to help him to get back to sleep, he heard some stirring from Toad's room, as well as Yoshi and Link, but Ash remained silent. Toad has also gotten up and walked from his room to the kitchen. "Oh, no..." Thought Mario, as he dreaded the thought of Toad having the same dream traced his mind. Toad was a very powerful psychic, and Mario's faced grew grimmer as Toad appeared with an unhappy face. "Mario..." he started, but Mario had filled in the rest with the explanation of the dream. Toad shook his head. "If Bowser has really gained possession of the star rod, then we must urgently contact the guardian, Kirby.  
  
The journey was long and hard, and the path to The Fountain of Dreams was driven by Bowser and Ganondorf's minions and even a few of Giovanni's. Tired and discouraged as they finally reached Dreamland, Ash had totally forgotten about even where they were going. "Wait up a sec." he said with a downward slur in his voice. "Where the hell are we supposed to be going?" "You can't be that idiotic." Link said rudely. "The Fountain of Dreams!" "Oh, right." Ash said. He had wondered why he couldn't take Misty with him, and ironically, Link was thinking about the exact thing. On entering the village around the fountain, people lay around with depressed looks. They looked up at the M.T.Y.L members are stared at them longing fully. Puzzled by the expression of the small village, Toad tried to peer into the minds of the villagers, but their minds were clouded with such negative thoughts, Toad could not enter. They had at last reached the lift. One by one they stepped up it and at the top they were greatly saddened to see the tragic scene. The fountain lay in ruins. As they poked around, Yoshi saw something that made him squeak loudly. There was Kirby lying in a Bowser cap. "Kirby!" Yelled Toad as he tried to shake Kirby awake, but his efforts were futile. Only Link who force fed a red-potion to Kirby could bring him back to his senses. He started stammering in his own language, and Toad translated that he did his best to stop Bowser, but he and King Dedede fell to the strength of Bowser's allies. Mario decided to bring Kirby back to the M.T.Y.L headquarters because he would be a powerful ally against the demons of Bowser and Ganondorf. Sighing because he knew the future looked dark, Mario headed back.  
Meanwhile at the Bowser Keep... Bowser laughed manically as he held the dark star rod high above his head. Ganondorf stood beside him. "The daring plan is ready." He said. Bowser smirked. "Excellent. Why don't you do that." "Very well." Said Ganondorf with great reluctance in his voice, but he knew he would have to complete the mission in the first place. 


	2. The Capture

CHAPTER 2----- TROUBLES WITH THE TEAM  
  
Feeling very sure of himself, Link approached the doorstep with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He rang the doorbell of Misty's house and tapped his foot vigorously on the doorstep. He waited for 5 minutes and when no one answered, he gave up and left. Sitting on a park bench, he started to pick off the petals of the flower sadly. When his danger cell rang loudly, it surprised Link and he dropped the flowers into a sewer. Shaking his head, he answered the call with limited enthusiasm. When he found out is was another fucking cat up a tree he just wired Yoshi and told his buddy to get his ass up a tree to save the fucking cat. He was in a horrible mood. Amazing what a girl can do to you. He planned on getting wasted that night until he found that Kirby had finally come to. Returning to the M.T.Y.L headquarters he saw Misty in the waiting room. Slightly blushing, he managed to say "hi" and she smiled back. Nothing like what she treated Ash like, but he had to keep his chin up. On entering the room he found a bloody guard on the side. His stomach had spilled out and Link cringed as he avoided it. In the rehabilitation room, Link saw Toad bleeding from the head. Terrified, he wrapped a bandage around Toad only to be caught under one of Ganondorf's black magi nets. "No!" he screamed as Ganondorf closed on him. "You fool! You actually fell for those dummies!" "Wha...What!?!" Screamed Link. "We've already captured your other three friends." "Wait." Thought Link. "Three. That means Ash is still out there." He grabbed his danger cell and wired Ash. It kept ringing. "Pick up you muthafucker!" Screamed Link as Ash slowly grabbed his phone and said "yeah?" "You gotta save us!" stammered Link. "Save us from Bowser's Final Keep!" Perplexed, Ash set down the phone and grabbed some pokeballs. Back at the headquarters, Link had the phone knocked from his hand by one of Ganondorf's minions. "You bastards will pay." Link said many other hideous words until he remembered Misty in the waiting room. He screamed for her to get out, and as he heard footsteps he figured she had heard him. As Link was taken away he heard Ganondorf roar, "You all shall fall victim to the dark star rod!" Feeling more pain than before Link was taken to the transport and it flew away to the Keep.  
Ash, still greatly confused, figured he needed a traveling partner. His good friend, Misty had gone under M.T.Y.L training under his request. He called her and told her of his planned. They agreed to meet at the M.T.Y.L house. Ash lay on his bed for a good 10 minutes just thinking about the dangers of his journey when his doorbell rang. Thinking it was Misty, he straitened himself out and walked to the door only to be greeted by a sword slashing toward him. He jumped sideways to avoid the rough slice as he brought his fist to his face. The assassin fell over and Ash saw Misty come over to him. "Who was that?" She asked somewhat frightened. "I have no clue, but we should really get moving. I have a pocket full of cash, and it shouldn't take us more than two days to get there." "Ok, Ash, everything is on you." Said Misty somewhat seductively, but Ash had to turn around quickly to see his assassin get back up and come at him. Misty ran up and kicked him so forcefully that he started to cough up blood. Ash used this opportunity to grab his sword and cut open his guts. As his organs gushed into a pile in front of Ash, Ash grabbed Misty and led her away.  
  
The night had gotten dark by the time Ash and Misty had reached a hotel. The two were tired from running the entire way. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Ash and Misty checked into the hotel. He was on a highly tight budget, so he had to share a room with Misty. He set up his sleeping bag on the floor, as he relinquished the bed to misty. Sighing, he lay back on his pillow and wondered if his M.T.Y.L friends were still out there. Just then, Misty came out of the bathroom, where she was changing for bed. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Ash was restraining himself from jumping up there with her, because he was burning inside from all the love he had built up. Misty shivered and pulled the covers over her head. Without thinking, Ash blurted out "are you cold?" his fists heating up. Misty looked at him awkwardly and said "why?" Ash stammered for an answer. Misty looked at him with a dull flare in her eyes. "Tell me something. Do you love me?" Ash was stunned for a few moments. He finally got out the words "I...I think so." "You only think so?" said Misty. "Can I convince you otherwise?" said Misty in the sexiest voice she could muster. Ash was frozen for another 3 seconds until Misty said "come" while patting the bed. Ash slowly got up and took off his short and pants. Only his boxers remained. Misty took of her shirt and pants, leaving a bra and thong. He hastily grabbed her and took her down on the bed, letting his tongue get in her mouth as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth as they tossed and turned on the bed. He reached for the strap of her bra and off it came. Then he stripped out of his boxers, and ripped Misty's thong off. He started at her breasts for a moment and gave them an oral attack. He licked them each thoroughly before returning to her face. He got on her other side and balled her ass for a good amount of time. After a while of this wild kissing, they lay motionless, exhausted from enjoying each other. Misty had the sudden urge to give him an oral attack. Her mouth shot for his cock and swallowed it almost whole. Ash pumped it in more and more, having every intention of swallowing it whole. Misty almost choked, but she cleared her throat and continued sucking. A small moan erupted from Ash's lips. That gave Misty the satisfaction of knowing that he was enjoying it. Finally he looked Misty in the eye and asked the fateful question- "are you ready?" Misty gave him a sweet smile and placed her hands flat on his chest. "For you, I am." Ash slipped the thong of her legs and ripped off his own boxers. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed condom. He slipped it on, and got up real close to Misty. Ash finally grabbed her and placed his manhood at her entrance. Misty opened her legs wide encouraging Ash to enter. Ash slowly slid his cock into Misty's pussy. Misty grabbed Ash's back and shoved the rest of it in quite quickly. Ash moaned from the extensive pleasure he was feeling and Misty almost roared in pleasure. After about 5 seconds, Ash slipped his penis out, and he slipped off his condom and threw it away. He held Misty close to him as Misty lightly kissed Ash on the neck. Ash panted, "I...enjoyed...it." "Don't worry. I did too." Ash screamed from the pleasure that had built up in him. He grabbed Misty and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Ash's upper chest as he pressed his mouth to her pussy and sucked hard until he fell asleep from the exhaustion. She slid her legs down to Ash's Torso and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
As the four caged M.T.Y.L members started to loose faith, they slumped back and started humming doom songs to themselves. Mario kept himself company by generating flames in his palm. Toad couldn't see the future because it was clouded by the dark star rod, and he had too much to worry about. Yoshi with his sharp ears was able to hear Bowser in the next room. "Yeah, I'm aware of that crap kid. Yeah, Ash, we will kill him off with our elite turrets, heh, he won't know what hit him." Yoshi gasped. "We must warn Ash!" He squeaked. Mario and the rest of the M.T.Y.L gang were held up at the keep. Bowser had been ridiculing them to a point of nausea. At last, he wanted to show them something. "BEHOLD!" he yelled. "THE POWER OF THE DARK STAR ROD!" The M.T.Y.L gang looked down in horror upon the glass floor to see Bowser fire a bolt from the dark star rod as it blew up an entire riff of land below them. "Cut the shit Bowser." Said Link. "Yeah!" squeaked Yoshi. "Why do you want us here?" Bowser laughed to himself manically. Each of you! Surrender your Kingdoms! Toad and Yoshi gasped but Mario's eyes narrowed. "Give us a week." He said, giving Link a small wink. Link blew, because he greatly doubted the abilities of Ash, but must have faith in him. The night grew cold, and the gang hoped Ash would hurry up. Link could feel something was going horribly wrong with Ash, but he pushed it out of his mind. He saw Yoshi sleeping, and Toad still trying to concentrate, and Kirby and Mario trying to communicate. Link grunted and wished Misty was here with him. (He is highly unaware of what just happened) Suddenly the door flew open and the guard walked in and threw them slabs of meat. Link, grimacing at the food, picked it up and began chewing on it. Staring at the moon above he really wished Ash would hurry up.  
Morning had dawned in Ash and Misty's New Shroom hotel room. Misty felt warm and safe in the arms of Ash. She shook Ash awake. "What?!?" He yelled as he looked up. "Oh." He said. "Sorry." Misty smiled. "We need to find the rest of the M.T.Y.L members Ash, get up!" "Oh, fine." He said, he released his grip from Misty and kissed her passionately. They both were dressed and ready to go quickly. On setting out, Ash sensed there was doubt in his teammates about him, but this was a very faint reading. He looked over at Misty who looked back at him and smiled flirtatiously. Ash smiled to himself and thought in how he could rub it in Link's face. He thought for sure last night was the best night of his life.  
Now, let's check back up on Bill McKoopa.....  
"Strike three!" yelled the umpire. Bill McKoopa smirked as he had just pitched another perfect game. Just then his Bowser phone had rung. 'Holy shit..." He thought. "The master still has need of me." He pushed the thought out of his head. "I'm reformed. He reassured himself with this statement. But he couldn't resist. His conscious lost control of him as McKoopa leaped off the field and answered the phone. He could hear many boos from the crowd, but he threw them away and listened. "McKoopa?" stammered Bowser. "Yes, master." He said with grace upon his voice. "Very good. You still who I am." McKoopa laughed into the phone. "I have needs of you." Said Bowser. "Oh?" said McKoopa pretending to be surprised. "Yes." Said Bowser coolly. "I need you to pick off a bed-hopping pokemon trainer and his girlfriend. They are both trained as M.T.Y.L, elites so be careful." "Whowhowhoa, boss." Said McKoopa with a tangy remark. "How much are we talking here?" "What do you want? Coins, rupees..." Bowser said in a tempting voice. "Coins are fine. Let's say... hmmmm.... 5000?" "Deal." Said Bowser. "Meet me at my keep as soon as possible." McKoopa snorted. "Pokemon trainer? I've gotten lotso those." He thought to himself. McKoopa was slipping into his evilness once more. This time, he knew he wasn't going to come back. 


	3. Continuing avoiding assassins

THE THIRD CHAPTER----- MUHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
The searing winds in their cell in Bowser's Keep became almost unbearable as Kirby mad an effort to cover his eyes with his stubby hands. Link pulled his tunic over his eyes. Mario had been generating flames in his palm for what seemed an eternity now, and even Yoshi's star power began to fade gradually. Toad, who had just been able to make contact with the future, was interrupted by screaming. Link had gone on a rampage. "DAMN YOU ASH! YOU ARE A SHITBAG THAT..." Mario had sprung up and brought Link to the ground. "You must have faith in your allies!" He said reassuringly. "He's not my ally! All he's ever done to me is slug me and steal my girl! Now he's going to kill us all!" Link was almost panting as he had managed to fit this all in one breath. Toad straitened his face and went back. "Ash cannot let us down. He has the strength of an ox, granted to him by the stars!" Link had a bitter humorous look on his face when he came back with "Well, what about those elite assassins Yoshi heard? What are we gonna do about that?" Yoshi had slightly blinked from the mention of his name. "Hope for the best!" Yoshi said with a playful voice. "If only I was as optimistic as you Yoshi..." Murmured Link as he drifted into a rough sleep.  
  
Ash and Misty had reached Sakatu, the desert of 6000 deaths. There were several decreases in the sand, in which Ash did his best to avoid, because Bowser must had put some traps here. You see, Bowser's Final Keep was seated on the top of the Crystal Template by supports. So to reach it, you must cross the desert of Sakatu, climb to the top of the Jagged Peaks, from there cross Goblin road, and then you'll end up in the city atop the mountains, Metropolan. On the top of the tallest building there's a ladder that leads to a floating part of land. From there, you follow it to the Koopa Template, a floating chunk of metal that provides a path to the Freeze Cap, the tallest and coldest mountain in the range. From there you should be able to get across a sneak path and past a hideous trap field to the entrance to the keep. Ash swore to himself after reading the map. "What?" asked Misty. "We have a long way to go." Said Ash with a discouraged tone in his voice. Sakatu had one way you could find your way to the end with. You had to follow the sand obelisks. It wasn't soon until Ash was greeted by a minion of Bowser. Ash readied his fists and told Misty to stand back. The minion lunged at him, the sword inches away from his gut. He landed his fist in his face. Screaming the guy doubled back. Ash ran towards him to find he was faking. The assassin was holding Ash to the ground, with a sword to his neck. Misty ran in and kicked him off. Ash's fists had heated up, and by know, they had caught fire. Imbedding his fist in the gut of the enemy made him cringe, but he had no time to scream as the fire consumed his body. "Come on! We need to hurry!" He yelled to Misty.  
  
Bill McKoopa could see Ash running through the desert on top of a Jagged Peak. "You fools..." He thought to himself. He leaped around. He had to keep his distance from them so they did not find him. He was not sure if he could handle both, but near Bowser's Castle, he could with no problem. Horrified, he watched day by day as the crossed the peaks, Goblin Road, and had reached Metropolan. Bill McKoopa stalked them through the streets. He was wondering why they weren't stopping for the night as it neared 2 A.M. Finally, they stopped outside a building. Bill looked up. It was a gigantic building, and at the top there was a ladder leading to the floating ice land. "Of course..." He thought. But he had to reach the top before they did. Using his tail, he jumped up to the top of the building and darted up the ladder. He sat there waiting for them, and kept a good ways in front of them, but even he had his fears of this journey. Freeze cap was unbearably cold, and he didn't know what he would do about that.  
  
Ash panted as he got near the top of the ladder. He then waited for Misty, but he was growing greatly tired. "How about we spend the night on the Koopa Template? Misty nodded, shivering in the night air. Ash wrapped his arms around her and his fiery fists were brought to a warm glow and Misty stopped shivering in the comfortable heat. Setting up for the night, Ash started to wonder about Link. They were bound to hate each other more now that he was no longer virgin, and neither was Misty. The thought was pushed out of his heads when a snowball hit his back. He could hear Misty giggling behind. Ash smiled lightly as the tent went up. Even he was getting a bit cold, so he brought his body temperature up by tightening his fists.  
  
Meanwhile, the M.T.Y.L caged members were starting to panic as the week was half over. Ash had not arrived yet, and they had only three days left before they would either get blown into six million pieces, or surrender the world of Nintendo to B.B.G.G. And the worst thing was no one else in the world knew except Ash, but he was a little unclear on what was happening, so he couldn't effectively tell anyone about it. So, there they are in their private hell, but it's time to bring another elite into the story....  
  
Black Yoshi, or, Diminous, awoke from a terrifying dream. Having such demonic powers had given him insane dreams. He wondered if it was worth living. He knew he appeared as a Yoshi, but was really a corrupted demon inside. Diminous often sought help in White Yoshi, Hinda. Her extorting powers could often keep the demons within at bay. But he knew something was wrong with the elites. He threw himself onto the floor and screamed at the floor. The demons were giving him extra problems tonight. He grabbed some powerful star remedy and gulped down the entire bottle. He could see it clearly now... Mario and the other four expert elites were in a cell. He backed off to see a window. He couldn't go back any further. He thought more... A cell. Captured. Crazed. Like he. Demons. Death. Bowser. Keep. It made sense now. Coming out of his trance, he immediately called up Luigi. "Luigi, Mario and the rest of the master elites were captured by Bowser and are in Bowser's final keep!" Diminous was panting by the end. "How do you know this?" asked Luigi inquisitively. Luigi had never trusted Diminous ever since there was one incident where his inner demon kicked in and almost ate Mario. "I dreamed off it..." Said the Black Yoshi in a diminishing tone. "I'll send a help party, but mark my words Diminous, if this is a trick, I'll..." Luigi couldn't finish. "They are in trouble! Help them!" Luigi hung up abruptly and organized a help party. Black Yoshi started into the darkened sky, then looked upon a mirror. In the mirror, he didn't see himself, but a... a... he didn't have time to gaze upon the demon within. He fainted.  
  
Ash and Misty had head towards the coldest place on the planet. Ash had not need to worry, for he could raise his body temperature, but he worried about Misty, for she had no other way of staying warm. He thought he could just hold her the entire way, giving off lots of body heat. He smiled horninly to himself. He woke up Misty and began to pack. His mind kept drifting back to Link, and hoped everything would be ok. He still knew he would want to brag a little, but then he realized something. Link really loved Misty. Sex was a pretty heavy deal as well, as it sort of abolished all hoped for Link. Ash could feel a sweat drop in the freezing cold weather. He might never be able to talk to him again, but his train of thought was interrupted by Misty running up behind him and throwing her arms around his waist. "Sssoosososososo cold!" she stammered as her grip tightened around Ash. He raised his body heat and Misty stopped shivering. He pulled her to his side. "We're gonna take this one step at a time." He told her. Misty clung on a little tighter and said "ok." The "one step at a time" thing was forgotten when Ash started darting through the blizzard capital with Misty on his back, only to be tripped by a long red tail. Ash didn't have time to see his tripper, but he had already whipped Misty in the face, or somewhere fragile, because he could hear a scream and blood splashed onto his face. Jumping to his feet, he ran after the assailant. He could hear Misty's moans from behind, and couldn't leave her. "Misty!" he yelled as he ran to her. She had a scar across her neck. "Oh god..." he thought as he stared at the wound. He cradled her in his arms and brought up his body temperature slightly. Between gasps, she was able to say it was a Yoshi, but Ash wasn't able to make out what she was saying. "Just hold on Misty, once were out of the blizzard, I can fix your wounds." He flung her over his back and ran the rest of the way. Ash knew it would be the end unless he found help soon. 


	4. The Keep

CHAPTER 4 - Siege

By now, I hope you are into the story...

Ash was panting by the time he had finally reached the end of the freeze zone. The entire way he could feel Misty's hot breath on his neck, but it had been getting fainter by the minute. Ash could feel adrenaline pumping through him as he pushed himself to run harder. He at last reached ground with no snow. He lay down her body slowly and examined her wound. He pressed his lips to her neck to see how hot her blood was. It was getting cold. He panicked and rummaged through his bag for a medical kit, or something, but he never recovered such item. Then he remembered something. During the second age of stardom, there was an old outpost for MTYL that was cloaked. He knew it wasn't far, but he just hoped Misty could make it.

Luigi had already contacted many MTYL officials and told them of the capture. Among them were Hinda, the White Yoshi of holiness, a reformed drug dealer by the name of Eggsen, and Banjo the bear. The four of them charted a MTYL zeppelin and began their journey to the trap field of BBGG. The four of them were about to reach the freeze zone when they noticed a huge black demon flying beside the zeppelin. It was Diminous, the demon yoshi in demon form. Luigi swore to himself as he saw the demon raring to attack.

Enter Diminous. He is insane with demon rage. He must destroy the zeppelin. He must be the last survivor of this land. He shall conquer all. The black yoshi had no control over himself at this point as he was brought down to the point of sheer insanity. He blew down another mind barrier as he began to get ready for a blow on the zeppelin.

The four members in the zeppelin began to panic as Luigi repeated that we never should have trusted his dark star ways. Hinda, the White Yoshi, had an idea, but it would cost the life of the powerful black yoshi. But it was better than the members of MTYL aboard the zeppelin. Hinda burst the door of the zeppelin open has she summoned an extremely powerful exorcise spell. As the spell struck the powerful being's body, the demon shuddered and became the form of a black yoshi once more. The yoshi's body fell down to the icy darkness. He would probably die, causing the fall of more star power. But it was better than four dying.

Ash finally reached the cloaked hideout. He could tell Misty was about to die. He furiously banged on the door. A crotchety old toad answered. "What is it?" He asked harshly. "I am an ally of MTYL, and my friend here is about to die. Help me."

"Very well." Said the old toad, and led him inside to a rehabilitation cot. As Ash lay Misty's cold body down, he sank into the corner, overwhelmed by all the crazy shit going on. He began to smoke some marijuana that was in his pocket. He sank into a pleasurable sleep.

Link began to sweat profusely now that there were two days left. The searing winds have died down and he had now began to go back to his normal thoughts- that of Misty. He wanted to love her- not that kind of love that Ash was into. He didn't want to sex her to a point of her being dried up at age 30- he wanted to hold her and caress her, not shove her full of cock 24/7. He knew he would be better for her, and not be stealing her life. He knew he was more of a drug addict than Ash, but things would equal out by his calm inside. His thought was interrupted by a door opening. It was Bowser. He looked anxious and worried. "Surrender your kingdoms now!" he said, sounding very rushed and frightened. Link knew what happened. They were under attack.

As the zeppelin unloaded and the main gates were being under siege, Goombia forces arrived and took battle places as well. Luigi attacked swiftly while watching his back and allies. As the main gates crashed down, warriors rushed in. Bowser's castle was not guarded enough for this attack, and the battle was tilted toward MTYL.

Misty sat up, still slightly dazed from her injury. She was fine though. She thanked the old toad for the help and found Ash asleep on a cot in the other room. She shook him awake. He awoke slowly, and as he saw her face still there, and her body mended perfectly, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, glad that she was alive and well. He was extremely happy, but he knew he must finish his mission. He ran out of the cloaked hideout and ran toward the Keep. Then he saw it. The red blur was back. The red blur leaped out and knocked Ash over with his tail. "Stop here, bastard!" he warned. Ash didn't take the warning to heart and demanded entrance. He now recognized the figure as the baseball star, Bill McKoopa. As weird as it was, he continued his battle. McKoopa whipped his tail out and tried to slash Ash. Ash jumped out of the way quickly. He then punched McKoopa in the jaw, knocking the yoshi back a few steps. The yoshi quickly regained his balance. "I don't need to kill him here. I just need to give him a reason to continue on." McKoopa lashed is tail out and seized Misty. He then ran away with Misty lodged in his tail. Ash swore at his enemy running away, but stood in daze for a few moments. He then ran on. What he did not realize that he was already well into the trap field of BBGG. He ran out onto the field as an elite turret sprang up and shot him. Ash fell down, crushed under the weight of the giant ammo. He lifted it off him, but his body let go. He was dying.

Bowser now threatened their lives. He held the star rod before them. Link knew what he had to do. In a blink of an eye, he kicked the dark gate open and tackled Bowser. Bowser shot Link with the star rod, but not before Link could kick the star rod from Bowser's grasp. It fell over the chasm from where the cage was hanging from. Bowser swore as he ran out to get reinforcements. Just then McKoopa came in to deposit his latest find. He walked in, dropped Misty but then screamed in terror to see the armed force of MTYL elites at him. He ran, but Yoshi aimed and threw an egg at McKoopa spiking him in the back. McKoopa fell over as Toad siphoned his mind, rending him of all capabilities. McKoopa fell over, never to feel again until the mind grip was released.

As the members of MTYL elites almost reached the exit, they had to cross through a battle room. There in the center platform of the four that were suspended in air above an endless chasm, there stood Ganondorf. The five MTYL elites stopped dead. They couldn't kill a man of such force. They drew back. But there was nowhere to run. The doors sealed shit behind them. It seemed the end for the travelers. As the five readied for the pointless battle, a crash came through the ceiling. It was the demon yoshi, Diminous. He landed on Ganondorf, knocking him over and taking him down into the chasm. A brave yoshi had died that day, but for the saved lives of his comrades.

Don't miss the end...


	5. The end of the third Age

MTYL CHAPTER 5

ESCAPE

The five elites of MTYL ran out of the hall of Ganondorf's death so quickly they hadn't time to consider what just happened. A member of MTYL had just been killed, meaning lowering the total number of star power left, therefore empowering the evil ones. Still, the five had no time to waste. Sixteen evil enemies ran out to try and kill them. Mario set a row of them on fire with a quick flame rift, as Link hacked through more enemies, Yoshi helplessly threw eggs at the in back as Kirby ate up enemies and killed them with their own abilities. Also in back Toad sent powerful mind blasts into each of the enemies, mind fucking them out of belief. As the wave of enemies had died, the five heroes rushed on. Toad, concentrating on the demise of the other enemies, had subconsciously let go of his mind grip on McKoopa. McKoopa in the other room got up and began to pick up their trail.

Outside the castle in the arid trap field, Ash, bleeding from the face and gut, knew that at least 15 of his bones were broken, including his rib cage. He had failed his mission, he thought. He had no idea of the siege going on, or Diminous's vision or death. As far as he knew, this was the end of MTYL. In his grief and self-hatred, his mind shorted out. It was the death of another star lord. Ash, the world's greatest pokemon trainer had died.

As the two groups of MTYL elites battled through the castle, they met up as each was half-way. In one of Bowser's horrific labs, Luigi met up with Mario. "Thank goodness you're fine!" said Luigi. Mario, on the other hand was extremely surprised to see Luigi. "What about Ash?" asked Mario quizzically. Luigi now looked surprised. "We were not aware Ash had any say in this mission." Mario became even more confused. "Who told you we were trapped?" asked Mario. "The demon yoshi Diminous had told us of an extreme vision he had." Said Luigi coldly. "I am afraid he is dead now." "I am aware of that." Said Mario. "Not before he saved our lives though." Said Mario. "He grabbed Ganondorf and brought him down the endless chasm with him." There was a saddened tone in Mario's voice. Luigi was perplexed, but did not question the events. Just then they heard a yelp from behind. Yoshi had just side-stepped a jab from McKoopa's sword. Mario, now very annoyed with this Bowser agent, punched a fire-infused jab at McKoopa's stomach. McKoopa screamed and fell over, his body contently burning. Yoshi stomped out the fire on McKoopa, feeling he did not deserve to die, but was glad he would be gone for the remainder of their trip.

As the M.T.Y.L. elites left the building, they knew that they had one in this third age of stardom. The B.B.G.G. elites had died, and this unplanned attack had gone extremely well. The M.T.Y.L elites never found out what happened to Ash as his body was taken into the Star Haven. They assumed he was gone. Misty swore never to love again as the new head Pokemon trainer. Link hardened and decided to return to Hyrule for the remainder of the third age of stardom. As for the rest of the elites... they reveled in the new world they had rid of evil. But the fourth age was abounding...

Ash's Fleeting Thoughts Ash entered the star gates, feeling happier than any drug had made him feel ever before. As the lord of stars spoke to him, he realized he couldn't understand a thing he was saying. "Bleh, Bluh, Bleh, Bluh..." It sounded much like a debugged Radiohead tape to him. Then he realized it was Yom Thorke, the toad who was the singer of Radiohead. Ash then realized his last thoughts were of him dying. Random things were happening around him as his feelings of pleasure then came to feelings of burning, freezing, feeling, sexing- anything he had done in his past life. Then he heard the voice of the real star lord speaking to him.

"Ash, the destined Pokemon trainer who saved Nintendo... you have been summoned to my court in Star Haven." Ash began to cry remembering Misty and how he left her without saying anything.

"Please Star Lord," began Ash, "let me speak to my love once more." The Star Lord's voice gained regret but his decision was final.

"I am sorry Ash. You have entered my realm now, never to return. Take my arm and enter thy world." Ash's feelings in general were nullified as he felt himself become light. Ash had become a ghost.

"Wait by my side as I see Misty's death coming within 74 years. As my deal to you I will nullify your feelings of love and pain for these coming 74 years. Rest well as you will be summoned back to Nintendo... in the FOURTH AGE OF STARDOM."

THE END

THE FOURTH AGE OF STARDOM WILL BE WRITTEN SOON.


End file.
